His Shirt
by einstinette
Summary: What happens when Danny finds his shirt in Sam's room? Will both find out something that they never knew? Set after Girl's night out. Sam/Danny.


His Shirt

Chapter 1

**Third Person POV:**

She should have given him his shirt back. She _really_ should have given him his shirt back. If she had then she wouldn't be staring into the startling blue eyes of her best friend and not so secret crush, Danny Fenton, while he glared at her in his adorably confused way.

"Sam?" he demanded again, calling her out of her reviere. "Why exactly do you have my favorite shirt?"

Her mind went to that day months ago when Ember and Kitty had made all of the men disappear. She had been forced to play the guy in order to get the spell reversed, and while doing so, she _might_ have needed Danny's shirt. And she _might_ not have ever even thought of returning it, so it _might _have ended up on her desk in her room where he _might_ have found it and _might _have wanted it back.

It wasn't like she planned to steal the shirt. She never even wore it after that day, but it was Danny's. It looked like him, it felt like him, it even smelled like him. And that's why she wanted enjoyed the scent. Clean with a light masculine musk and a hint of vanilla.

"Ha ha ha ha." Her shrill laughter sounded manic even to her. "I forgot I even had it. Sorry, I meant to return it..."

"Oh," he chuckled. He was always so easy to believe anyone and so easy to trust their good intentions. You'd think that ghost hunting would have taught him better, but nothing seemed to be able to harden the warm cavity of his heart. He had the most amazing ability to always do the right thing. It was one of the things that she loved so much about him. "Well, I'll just take it with me." Take it. As in, she wouldn't have it anymore?

"No!" She screamed before she could stop herself.

His eyes filled with confusion and a slight blush tinged his cheeks even though he didn't understand why. "Okay... is there a reason that I can't have my favorite shirt back?"

Sam paced with her arms folded behind her back. She was extremely angry. Why couldn't he just see how she felt for him? Why did he have to be so damned clueless? And why did she have to love her best friend so much?

Danny watched her go back and forth. He was a teenage boy, hopelessly lost in the middle of a girl's incomprehensible mind. Needless to say, he didn't understand what was going on. All he really wanted was an explanation for why his friend had been acting so strange... and maybe his shirt back.

On her next pass through, he caught her by her shoulders. "Hey, Sam, if something's wrong, you can talk to me about it. About anything."

Sam's violet eyes lightened. Danny had a way of soothing her, of being sweet when she needed it the most and that was yet another reason that she loved him. "Clueless." And he still ha no idea how she felt. Great!

"Clueless? What do you mean? Why can't girls just make sense?" He was frustrated. For the past few weeks something had been going on with Sam. She went from being excessively close to barely acknowlegnig his existence, and back to her normal behavior, and that was just in an hour. Her behavior had become so unpredictable that he didn't know what was going to happen, and that bothered him.

"Because maybe you wouldn't understand it if I did!"

Anger sparkled like a cold flame inside of those blue eyes. He had a temper, but rarely with Sam. This was all just too much. He just wanted an explanation. Was that so hard to give? "What does that even mean?"

Her emotion ran ahead of her unchecked by her usual aura of calm. "Maybe I'm afraid of losing you!" Instinctively, she covered her mouth' those words weren't supposed to come out. She was supposed to tell him to leave, to kick him out, not to reveal the hidden part of herself.

At the same time, Danny's bubble deflated. She was concerned and how could he blame her. He led a dangerous life of ghost fighting that constantly kept him on edge and worried. Death was a real possibility. He couldn't expect her to just let it go. "Really?"

She didn't want to keep talking, but she couldn't help it. After all, this might be the last time that she had this opprotunity. "Yes, really. I get scared every time you fight a ghost. Scared that you won't make it. And when you're not fighting, you're ignoring me for girls like Paulina!"

The spark in his eyes died down to leave nothing but a look of regret. That was the root of the problem. He'd been shirking his duties, and had been too selfish to even notice. "Sam, I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend. I didn't know this was hurting you so much."

"It's okay," she sniffled, fighting back tears. She was a proud goth girl. She was _not_ going to cry. She wasn't. At least that's what she told herself. Even Sam's steely determination couldn't stop the emotions from flooding out of her.

"Sam. Are...are you crying?" Danny asked in amazement. He could count on one hand how many times he'd seen her cry over the years. She was so tough that she hadn't even cried when she broke her leg in the fifth grade. And now he had been the cause of this?

"N...n...no. Of course not." She attempted to dry her eyes. "I'm fine, see?"

But she wasn't fine and even someone as clueless as Danny could see that. He was shorter than she was, but he didn't care as he threw his harms around her and held her close to his chest. "It's okay Sammy. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I'm going to do better, I promise."

Her sobs gradually began to receede into nothing more than slight tremors. "Really?"

"Really _and_ you can keep my shirt."

She laughed through her tears. "Thanks Danny. For everything."

"Trust me, it's no big deal."

A coy light shone in her eyes. She was clever. "Actually, I think it is. I think you've earned yourself a reward."

He turned bright red. She didn't sound like his Sammy anymore. Rather, she was like a large cat, delighting in the sacrifice of the small animal that was to be her dinner. "A reward?'

"Mmmhmm."

"What is i-?" He ws cut off by Sam's violet lips. For a seond he couldn't move. He couldn't believe that she was kissing him, but it only took about a second for his normal teenage hormones to kick in. He eagerly responded to her lips, enjoying their unique grape flavor. He pulled her thin body even closer, his lips moving in a complex tango, his tongue pushing into the moist cavern of her mouth. She tangled her hand in his hair, loving the way her tugs made him moan. This was bliss. She was finally gettingnwhat she wanted, consequences be damned.

When the two finally broke apart, Danny's face was red and he was panting slightly. "Was that a fake out make out?"

Sam rolled her eyes. Trust her Danny to still be utterly clueless even after a heated kiss. "Actually, that was a makeout makeout."

The teen's mouth went dry. "A...a makeout makeout?"

"Yes. The kind that was for _our _pleasure."

"T..th..thanks Sam!" he stammered, turning to stumble out of the door.

"Wait a second," she called. He stopped in his tracks as she pulled something from her top drawer and threw it to him. He caught it without thinking and blushed as he looked down and saw that it was a lacy, black thong. Sam laughed to herself as she watched him stumble and almost fall on his way out of her room.

So he didn't know that she'd never worn it, that she'd just sprayed it with her perfume. Turn about is fair play. That was simply his reward for accepting her first one.

As she was preening, she passed by the backpack that he had left sprawled on the floor. She was still smiling as she stuffed his neatly folded shirt into it. After all, she didn't need it anymore. Now she had the real thing. From now on when she wanted a piece of Danny she would grab him for a makeout makeout. It may not seem normal, but she could tell that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**A/n:**

** Here's another story for you guys. I hope you like it even though it's pretty OOC. Thanks for reading and just being great in general.**

** So, as usual. Read and review the story. I know it's not long, but it's a welcome back gift from me to you. **

** As always, flames are welcome, because they keep me warm and toasty at night.**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours Truly, Madly, and Deeply,**

**Einstinette**


End file.
